<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little rush (of you) by taeyomi (buttercream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486959">a little rush (of you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi'>taeyomi (buttercream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, M/M, Secret Relationship, frat rivalry, idk what else to tag for, poorly written smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Ten's luck that the hottest guy he met in weeks happened to be the vice-president of their enemy house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little rush (of you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I started writing this 'cause I felt caught in a slump. Grabbed my comfort pairing and ran with it. Please don't mind the smut, I don't know why I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Praying that the party attendants are too drunk to recognize him, Ten tip-toes his way into the house, thinking that out of all the gatherings Epsilon Eta Rho has promoted, this might be the worst. If <i>this</i> could ever be called a gathering. A pair of converse sneakers hang from the living room ceiling fan, where walking proves to be quite the challenge with the slimy, sticky substance coating the floor (he’s definitely going to have to wear gloves when he scrubs these boots clean). The living room situation isn’t even the gravest of issues in this party -- there seems to be some sort of contest in progress in the back area. Gagging sounds blend with the hooting and cheering, all somehow loud enough to be heard over the pounding bass of the music they’re playing. </p>
<p>Groaning in displeasure, Ten narrowly evades a tripping girl and climbs the stairs as fast as possible, careful not to touch the handrails nor the walls. Upstairs, the chaos is subdued. He knows for a fact that President Oh Sehun doesn’t allow randos near the bedrooms. It’s the only rule in every Epsilon Eta Rho party, and campus lore says that whoever breaks it gets their eyebrows shaved. Ten doesn’t think he’s ever seen it happen, but wouldn’t put it past Oh Sehun. </p>
<p>Ten looks around himself, making sure no one is paying attention to him when he moves towards the last door in the corridor. He doesn’t bother knocking.</p>
<p>Inside, the sounds of the party get considerably muted. The light is dim, a lamp on the dresser being the only active source in the bedroom. The bed itself is a mess of sheets and pillows, as are the books on the shelves and every single item in the space. Everything seems to have been misplaced, and yet, this isn’t the worst he’s walked in to see.</p>
<p>The sound of a toilet flush breaks his thoughts, and the door to the en-suite bathroom flies open to reveal Johnny. His pants are unbuttoned, his shirt is stained, and he walks in his socks. He looks like he spent a whole week surviving the jungle downstairs. Still, his whole face lights up when he spots Ten.</p>
<p>“Hey, darling,” Johnny greets, his socked feet thudding on the floor as he strides in Ten’s direction. “You came.”</p>
<p>Ten rolls his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach flutters at the endearment. Johnny’s hand rests on his hip as he leans down to press a kiss to Ten’s cheek. That stain on his shirt appears to be mustard. </p>
<p>Pulling out the item he came here to deliver, Ten lightly pushes Johnny, pressing the wallet into his chest. “You forgot this in my backpack.”</p>
<p>Johnny makes a sound of surprise, picking up his wallet and pocketing it. “Thanks. Did you come all the way here to bring me this?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Ten says, “I thought you could need it.” It was also the perfect excuse to pop in. Ten isn’t about to go telling him that, though.</p>
<p>Johnny gazes at Ten, eyes soft and a little tired, and smiles. “Are you spending the night?”</p>
<p>Stealing a glance at the messy bed behind Johnny, Ten shakes his head. “No, I just came with the wallet. Should probably roll back in before anyone realizes I’m gone.” He’s pretty sure Doyoung saw him leaving, if he’s not back tonight it might raise some suspicion. An inquiring Doyoung is exactly what Ten needs to avoid.</p>
<p>Pouting, Johnny steps closer. He’s so much taller than Ten that It’s inevitable to look up when they stand this close to each other. Johnny’s hand rests on Ten’s collarbone area, his eyes traveling from Ten’s eyes down to his neck, then back to his face. Hand sliding up, Johnny presses Ten’s jaw, his thumb pushing Ten’s chin, tilting his head back. It shouldn’t be this thrilling, having Johnny’s hand on him. Ten’s had several other people touch him like this, but none have felt this stirring; like there’s a live current on the tips of Johnny’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Come on, darling,” he pleads, voice low and tender, lips gentle on the skin of Ten’s neck. It’s enough to have Ten shuddering. His aw slacks, head lolling to the side and eyes falling closed as Johnny noses up his neck, kissing and nipping as he climbs back up. He mouths at Ten’s chin, licks at his lips, sloppy and careless like he does everything else.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Ten manages, but it sounds a lot like a whimper. It’s shameful that he’s not even bothered. “Doyoung is awake, you know he’s nosy.”</p>
<p>Johnny hums, his mouth now working at Ten’s earlobe, both of his hands threaded into Ten’s hair. “You don’t have to tell him anything.”</p>
<p>As if Ten’s ever told Doyoung anything willingly. The guy is just scarily cunning. Right now, with Johnny’s teeth on his lips, Ten’s fears of being discovered by Doyoung are quickly replaced by a desperate need of having Johnny all over him. Nevermind that they saw each other a few hours ago when Ten pushed Johnny against that Burger King bathroom stall and blew his brains (and his dick) out; for some reason, Ten doesn’t seem to get enough of Johnny. Maybe it’s the skittering and hiding that’s exciting, pretending they don’t know each other in public then having covert meetings like this. Letting their hands lightly brush when they cross paths at the campus, smiling furtively at each other, winking and blowing kisses when they think their friends aren’t looking. </p>
<p>Or maybe it’s just Johnny and the feelings of reliance he gives off, how his arms wrap around Ten in a way that suggests he’s not thinking of letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rivalry between Epsilon Eta Rho and Psi Tau Delta is well known amongst the student body.</p>
<p>According to Jongin, it all began during Greek Week a couple of years back when they used to hold tournaments between the houses. It is said that Epsilon Eta Rho planted a double agent into Psi Tau Delta and managed to sabotage all of the activities promoted by them that year. The tale of the shaving-cream filled lemon tarts is one of the most popular anecdotes still in circulation on campus. The origin of it all is kinda fuzzy to Ten. Nobody seems to know why there was sabotage, to begin with, and no one even questions the validity of it all. </p>
<p>The night Ten pledged to Psi Tau Delta, President Kim Jongin made sure to clarify that any sort of relationship between Eta Rhos and Psi Taus were <i>frowned upon</i>. Ten remembers thinking how stupid it sounded, having to refrain from interacting with Epsilon Eta Rho people due to years-long rivalry that had nothing to do with him. He still pledged ‘cause Ten didn’t know anyone from Epsilon Eta Rho, and Psi Tau Delta was popular on campus for its networking events in the artistic field, and as he’s interested in an art major, Ten felt like Psi Tau Delta was just the place for him.</p>
<p>But then he met Johnny.</p>
<p>Vice-fucking-president of the one house Ten had sworn off; a stack of bad decisions waiting to be picked up.</p>
<p>He didn’t know who Johnny was at first. The bar was a bit farther from the dorms and Ten had gone out for a smoke when Johnny bumped into him, spilling beer all over his clothes. Ten cursed, Johnny apologized, and fifteen minutes later they were making out in the backseat of Johnny’s car. It was only after the second go that Ten managed to catch the Epsilon Eta Rho sticker on the windshield.</p>
<p>Detaching Johnny’s mouth from his neck, Ten asked with bated breath, panic already rising, “Are you an Eta Rho?” </p>
<p>“Vice president,” Johnny said absently, pulling Ten in by the silver chain around his neck. It was utter shock that allowed him to have Johnny mouthing at his jaw again, hands clutching at Ten’s thighs with purpose.</p>
<p>It was just his luck that the hottest guy he met in weeks happened to be the vice president of their enemy house. Ten should have known. Why didn’t he know Johnny? Was it because of his terrible habit of walking while texting? Was it the lack of interest in anyone but himself?</p>
<p>Well, it didn’t matter. He had to bail. Firing a string of rapid curses, Ten did a half-assed job at dressing himself (the best he could do at the backseat of a car being occupied by himself and a much larger dude) and jumped out of Johnny’s car.</p>
<p>“Wow, wait a second, where are you going?” Johnny looked completely at a loss as he asked, eyes all over Ten as if he meant to find the reason for this quick escape. </p>
<p>“Out,” Ten said, frantically searching the area surrounding Johnny’s car for a lost sock. The faint sounds of pants being pulled on and a belt being buckled suggested that Johnny was coming after him. </p>
<p>“Is there a problem? Did I… Hey, look at me.” Just as Ten located his sock, Johnny pulled him back by the arm. “What’s the matter? I thought we were having fun?”</p>
<p>They were. <i>Fuck</i>, they really were having fun. Johnny’s got to have the most talented pair of hands Ten’s ever had on him. His lips are also really fucking smooth and he kisses like he’s had it fine-tuned to an art. </p>
<p>Ten could have lied. He could have come up with something ridiculous and still plausible and prevent Johnny from seeking him out. He could have just told Johnny to back off, Ten thinks he would have complied. </p>
<p>“I’m a Psi Tau Delta pledge,” Ten said seriously, finally bending to retrieve his sock from the ground. “Our number one rule is <i>‘Don’t fuck with Epsilon Eta Rhos’</i>.”</p>
<p>Johnny watched him carefully, narrowed eyes inspecting, probably waiting for the moment when it’d become clear that Ten was joking.</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious,” Johnny mutters. Ten is about to confirm when he adds, “Is that why you’re leaving? Nobody even cares about this campus rivalry shit.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Ten balanced himself on one foot in order to put on the sock. “Kim Jongin does, and right now he’s the one to decide if I’m in or out, and I really need Psi Tau’s connections, so… You will excuse me. I gotta go.”</p>
<p>For a second, Ten thought he’d successfully fled the scene, but then Johnny (curse his long legs) caught up and blocked his path. “Can you at least tell me your name?”</p>
<p>In hindsight, lying wouldn’t have worked. Johnny would have managed to find him with or without a name.</p>
<p>So he offered weakly, “Ten,” vaguely thinking that his eyes were awfully sparkly despite the sketchy, dimly-lit patch of land Johnny parked them into.</p>
<p>As if it couldn’t get any more sparkly, Johnny smiled. “I’ll see you around, Ten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They obviously met again. In the library, of all places. It turned out to be a weekly occurrence. Johnny insisted on taking the seat across from Ten, sliding silly little notes over the table, winking cheekily whenever Ten’s eyes lifted from his notes. At that point, it had become pretty clear that Johnny was an unstoppable force, and it didn’t matter how badly Ten wanted himself to be an unmovable object, he was just too horny and Johnny was just too enticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten wakes up to the sounds of cleaning. Tiny specks of dust float around, visible under the light timidly filtering into the room through the cracks in the blinds. He pushes himself up on his elbows, casting a glance to the empty spot next to him where Johnny was supposed to be. The clinking, clattering, and splashing going on downstairs indicate that the employees of Jungwoo’s brother’s cleaning company have already begun working on the damage caused by last night’s party. After a couple of rounds at the Eta Rho madness bash, Ten has come to understand that the only thing holding this godforsaken house together is the members’ complete faith in Jungwoo’s brother and his permanent discount coupon.</p>
<p>Taking an extra minute in bed for stretching, Ten collects his clothes from the ground, forbidding himself from wondering when was the last time this floor was vacuumed. He washes his face and runs his fingers through his hair, hoping that it’s enough to convey a mere semblance of order. </p>
<p>Ten checks his phone. There are a couple of texts at the house group chat, most of them talking about the upcoming mixer. Apparently, Taeil got clearance with the neighborhood leader. There are also texts from Kun wondering why Ten wasn’t in bed this morning when he woke up. Heaving a long sigh, he calls Johnny, letting it ring twice before hanging up. </p>
<p>A minute later, Johnny comes into the bedroom looking freshly showered, a bagel in hand, and a huge smile as per usual.</p>
<p>“Hey darling,” he says, rubbing a hand up and down Ten’s back. “Sehun isn’t around and the cleaning guys arrived.”</p>
<p>Humming, Ten allows himself to lean into Johnny’s touch, picking at the loose threads on the collar of his t-shirt, letting his hand travel to the back of Johnny’s neck. </p>
<p>Sometimes -- just sometimes -- Ten likes to imagine how things would be if this campus rivalry thing wasn’t a thing. He and Johnny would probably be dating, and Ten reckons they’d make quite the popular couple. He’s thought about coming clean; sitting Jongin down and telling him about fucking the vice president of their enemy house on the regular. But then, Ten recalls what happened to Chan when he was found canoodling Minho from Eta Rho just weeks after Ten and Johnny first met. Chan’s got himself kicked out and blacklisted from every event organized by the house. Being in Psi Tau Delta is as important to Ten’s future career as his GPA. In his short time with them, Ten has seen Taeil get hired as a trainee at one of the biggest local museums and scouts from several ballet companies come to watch Jongin dance on fraternity connections alone. He cannot get himself kicked out over some guy.</p>
<p>Then again, it’s not just <i>some guy</i>. This is Johnny. Every day Ten gets more and more convinced that Johnny might like him. It’s something in the way he kisses Ten, the way he calls at odd moments to chat, asking how Ten’s day’s been. It’s also probably the coffee Ten receives whenever he’s lounging in the art building waiting for his next class. It’s the small notes Johnny pushes towards him in the library when there aren't a lot of people and they can sit together without being spotted. It’s the sneaky glances and mouthed words when they can’t.</p>
<p>Also, ‘darling’. Ten could die listening to Johnny call him ‘darling’.</p>
<p>“Sehun is never around,” Ten mutters, eyes on the bow of Johnny’s lip, then up. </p>
<p>Johnny exhales, running a hand through Ten’s hair, brushing a thumb over an eyebrow. “Are you ready to go?”</p>
<p><i>No</i>, Ten wants to say. “Yeah. Is the coast clear?”</p>
<p>“Yep, it’s just me and Jungwoo’s guys.” Johnny steps away, looking around the room. “Come on, I’ll drive you.” He finds the keys to his car and offers his hand for Ten to take.</p>
<p>Ten snorts a laugh, “There’s no need, I can walk.”</p>
<p>“Ten, nobody is going to see you in my car,” Johnny reasons, a hint of disappointment and something akin to hurt in his voice.</p>
<p>Ten halts and ponders. It wouldn’t be the first time Johnny drove him home. Yet, now Ten lives in-house, so it’s a lot easier for Jongin to catch him <i>fraternizing</i> with the enemy. Ten can only imagine Jongin’s reaction when he realizes the things Ten’s been doing to the enemy go way beyond fraternizing.</p>
<p>“You know Sehun doesn’t care, right?” Johnny reminds him, as he always does. “It’s only Jongin.”</p>
<p>They’ve been trying to figure out what exactly happened between the two houses and why Jongin is hell-bent on denying any and every interaction with Epsilon Eta Rho since Sehun doesn’t seem too preoccupied with who his members go around shagging. To be honest, Sehun doesn’t seem preoccupied with anything. So far, nobody’s managed to get past the sabotage story.</p>
<p>“I know,” Ten nods. “It’s fine. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The midterm mixer was organized by Kappa Chi, which is why members of both Epsilon Eta Rho and Psi Tau Delta are in attendance.</p>
<p>It’s a big party, Kappa Chi rented out this luxury home in the outskirts of town, there are more people than Ten is used to at parties, which means that Taeyong is going to try to set him up.</p>
<p>“What about that guy?” Asks Taeyong, only a couple of drinks in but already exhibiting beautiful buzzed-up behavior. He gasps when the dude in question lifts up a girl with one arm. “Wow, look at that. He’d definitely take you.”</p>
<p>Ten snorts. “That guy is probably straight, Taeyong.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Taeyong deflates. “We’ll find you, someone, though, let me just-- Oh, hello!”</p>
<p>Truthfully, Ten is only half-listening to Taeyong’s description of the next target. His eyes roam the sea of people dancing and mingling by the pool area in hopes that he’ll find Johnny in the midst. They texted earlier and Johnny confirmed that he’d be there along with the other members of his house. He also said that he’d find a way to whisk Ten away without any of their friends seeing. It’s the only reason Ten bothered to wear decent clothes tonight. </p>
<p>Ten checks his phone. There are no new texts.</p>
<p>“--cas! Ten?” Taeyong pokes him in the rib and Ten squirms, turning around to face him and surprisingly finding him in the company of someone else. “Were you listening to me?”</p>
<p>“Sorry… No,” Ten looks between Taeyong and the gorgeous man standing next to him. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“This is Lucas!” Taeyong announces, sipping on a newly found, colorful drink. “Isn’t he tall? He’s super tall. He’s friends with Kun, but Kun left him alone.” Taeyong gives Ten a not-so-subtle, pointed look.</p>
<p>Lucas, who really is super tall, grins at Ten. “Hi,” he greets quietly before looking back at Taeyong, who’s wandering away by himself. Quite dangerous, given his current state. Ten should keep an eye on him. “Um. I’m Lucas?”</p>
<p>“I gathered,” Ten smiles politely. “Nice to meet you?”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too,” Lucas replies, then looks over his shoulder at where Taeyong is now sitting with Doyoung at the lounge sofa. “Taeyong, he… He’s a bit drunk, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“He’s a lightweight, that one,” Ten watches Doyoung try to pull the half-empty cup from Taeyong’s hands to no avail. He snorts, looking up at Lucas. “So, you’re a friend of Kun’s?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s my tutor, actually,” and for the third time in less than a minute, Lucas shoots another look in Taeyong’s direction. Ten takes a deep breath. “Do you think he’ll be okay? Taeyong.”</p>
<p>Of course, after three drinks Taeyong would get so drunk that he wouldn’t even realize the guy he was pushing towards Ten is actually into <i>him</i>. </p>
<p>Ten smiles up at Lucas, “You should probably go check on him.”</p>
<p>Lucas’ face lights up. “Should I?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, honey, go ahead.” Lucas doesn’t even offer him another word.</p>
<p>It actually turns out to be a good thing, since the minute Lucas walks away, Johnny rounds up and pulls Ten in. It’s so sudden that Ten yelps, wriggling a bit until he realizes the arm steering him away from his friends belongs to Johnny.</p>
<p>“Hi,” it’s all he says as they walk impressively fast (Ten feels as if he’s running). </p>
<p>“Johnny, what--” Ten attempts, but Johnny just leads them through the sea of people and into the house. They cross the living room and exit the house through the front door. The whole thing takes them approximately a minute, and by the time Johnny deems safe to stop walking, Ten is wheezing. He repeats, “What…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, darling, I had to be quick while Jongin was in the toilet,” he laces his hand in Ten’s and keeps walking. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He still hasn’t got a clue of where Johnny is taking him, but at least they’re not running anymore. Ten inhales and takes a proper look at Johnny. </p>
<p>That was risky. Jongin could have seen them, anyone could have seen them and rattled away. Yet, as he looks at Johnny, the movement of his hair strands as they fall onto his forehead, the nice, clean smell coming off his clothes, and the shiny new earring dangling from his ear, Ten realizes that he’s dressed up. Curiosity curls up inside him, and he squeezes Johnny’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Ten says, nodding. “Hello.”</p>
<p>Johnny smiles, “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>With a cryptic little glint in his eyes, Johnny takes them to his car. “You’ll see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny drives them to campus. He easily finds a spot close to the art building, seeing as it’s a Saturday evening and most people aren’t planning on stepping foot in a uni lot until Monday morning. Which makes Ten wonder if that’s the reason Johnny brought him here. Because it’s nearly void of life, therefore, there’s no risk of anyone seeing them together.</p>
<p>They walk quietly down the path towards the engineering building, which happens to be the brightest part of the campus since engineering students don’t know when to quit it. Their hands keep bumping on each other. Ten isn’t sure if it’s the atmosphere of the quiet, empty lot or the fact that they’re walking together on campus grounds, but anticipation builds up inside him. Every time the back of Johnny’s hand grazes his own, Ten’s stomach clenches. He knows the chances of someone popping out from behind the bushes and catching them on spot are minimal, but worrying is a default state of mind for him in what concerns this relationship (if he can even call it like that).</p>
<p>So silly. They were holding hands as they made their way out of the party and <i>that</i> was a dangerous place to be seen together. There’s nobody here. It should be safe.</p>
<p>They get to the courtyard behind the art building. Normally, it would be packed with students and staff members alike coming and going, lounging, studying, waiting, sitting… But now it’s just the two of them finding a bench to sit on, moonshine glittering on whatever patches of skin it can touch.</p>
<p>For Johnny, it’s the tip of his nose, his upper lip.</p>
<p>“Why did you bring me here?” Ten can’t resist asking. They’ve always restricted their meetings to dorm rooms and motels, of course, a routine change would spark curiosity.</p>
<p>Johnny’s got a dry leaf in his hands. He fiddles with it, eyes following the path his fingers trace on the leaf. Ten watches him. </p>
<p>“I guess I just wanted to walk with you around campus,” Johnny says. “Even though there’s nobody around, I thought it would feel like…” He breathes in, turns to face Ten and smiles. “I just wanted to walk with you.”</p>
<p>There’s meaning behind his words and weight to his eyes. Ten waits, hoping that Johnny will elaborate, offer him more, but silence settles between them.</p>
<p>He asks, “Well, we’re sitting now.”</p>
<p>Johnny laughs quietly, blinking down at the now torn up leaf in his hand. “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>Oh? The anticipation inside Ten skyrockets and he exhales unevenly.</p>
<p>“Ten,” Johnny begins, and the way his voice wavers when he says it suggests he’s nervous. Johnny being nervous isn’t a sight regularly seen. “I haven’t really been seeing anyone else. Ever since we… Started meeting up, I mean. I’m not hooking up with anyone else.”</p>
<p>It’s not confidential information, but it feels important. Somehow, it feels like what Johnny is trying to convey goes much further than that. Ten gets it. Their eyes lock, both charged with a jumble of feelings Ten wouldn’t be able to pick apart even if he wanted to. All he really registers is what Johnny is trying to tell him. </p>
<p>It’s not like he wasn’t aware, with the way Johnny is always texting and seeking him out when he’s not busy with schoolwork or frat stuff. Ten guesses he should feel proud of himself for having managed to sustain this thing in total secrecy until it escalated into a relationship. He feels frightened, instead. Johnny catches on.</p>
<p>The leaf floats to the ground when Johnny reaches for Ten’s hands, eyes too wide, searching.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking for anything, I promise,” he assures. “I just thought you should know that… It changed for me. The way I feel about you changed.”</p>
<p>There’s really no need, but Ten still asks, “How do you feel about me?”</p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t hesitate to answer. “I’m in love with you.” He laughs and color heats his face. He lifts a hand to his cheeks, and the dense air that was rising diffuses immediately. “Please don’t make fun of me.”</p>
<p>Then, laughing with him is inevitable. Ten playfully slaps his shoulder, clutching to his arm instead of pushing him. </p>
<p>“Do you want us to be boyfriends?”</p>
<p>“Not if you don’t,” he says lightly, hand resting on Ten’s knee.</p>
<p>It’s hard to imagine how that would work with the rule posed by Jongin. It’s the one thing he wouldn’t be able to forgive a member for; associating with Eta Rhos. Ten shakes his head, asks, “How would we even do that, Johnny?”</p>
<p>Heaving a long, satisfied sigh, Johnny looks at Ten with so much fondness that one would have to be totally oblivious not to notice. “We’d figure it out, darling.”</p>
<p>And it’s with an incredulous amount of surprise that it dawns on Ten that he has complete faith in Johnny, in what they managed to build together so naturally that it feels like it’s taken roots deep inside him. ‘Cause Ten wouldn’t even dare to fool himself into believing he’s not in love with Johnny. </p>
<p>Once the thought is out of its cage, it spreads all over Ten’s being, taking what little control he was still reluctant to relinquish. This relationship makes sense; the two of them together makes sense. Ten wants it. He really does. The feeling is liberating, overpowering. It makes him feel like facing an angry frat president isn’t that much of a big deal, not if he’s got Johnny.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says, leaning his cheek onto Johnny’s shoulder. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The truth is that Ten doesn’t even know where to begin, so he follows Johnny back to the Epsilon Eta Rho house, up the creaking stairs, and into Johnny’s now perfectly tidy room. The place is quieter and dimmer than the courtyard they came from, a certain air of familiarity to it paired with a hint of something new and exciting. Ten’s been amongst these walls far too many times to count, but none of those felt like tonight. In a way, it’s the beginning, and Johnny’s fingers press onto Ten’s hips with the tenderness of a first-timer. When Johnny touches his lips to Ten’s neck, he exhales, hot and wet, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his way to Ten’s jaw. </p>
<p>Legs trembling and breathing too erratic for him to keep a cool façade, Ten grips at Johnny’s arms, mouth ajar and eyes falling shut. The shirts come off with awful ease, and Johnny’s hands find Ten’s belly just as easily. He uses his weight to push Ten onto the bed, smiling at the ‘oof’ sound Ten makes when his back hits the mattress.</p>
<p>It’s a well-rehearsed dance. Johnny straddling Ten’s legs; Ten’s fingers lingering at the waistband of Johnny’s pants before fumbling with the buttons; propping up on his elbows in order to mouth at Johnny’s navel, pulling him down for a heated, slow-paced kiss. Ten drags his thumb down on Johnny’s chin, coaxing his mouth open wider so the kiss goes deeper and faster. There’s saliva coating their lips, pooling in the sides of their mouths. Ten breaks the kiss, curling his tongue so just the tip laps over Johnny’s lips. When their eyes meet, Ten lets the corner of his mouth quirk up in a tiny smirk. Because he knows Johnny well enough, and he knows the next step is Johnny retaliating in any way he knows will drive Ten insane. </p>
<p>Like a playlist of all his favorite songs set on shuffle. Every single tune is known by heart, yet hearing the first chords of a song hits like a pleasant surprise. </p>
<p>Once Johnny discards his pants, he kneels on the bed, Ten’s hands on the back of his legs, caressing and squeezing before pulling him closer. Ten, ignoring the slowly hardening cock in front of him, kisses the insides of Johnny’s thighs, hands light over Johnny’s muscles as his teeth graze his skin. It’s when hands thread into Ten’s hair, yanking, forcing him to look up.</p>
<p>The bare lust in Johnny’s eyes runs a shiver down Ten’s spine, the hairs on his body standing on end. </p>
<p>“Yes, darling?” Ten asks, a lilt to his voice. </p>
<p>Whatever Johnny was going to say goes back down when he swallows thickly, throat bobbing as he does so. It’s almost enticing enough to get Ten climbing up just to latch his mouth to Johnny’s neck. Instead, he slides both hands up the back of Johnny’s thigh, squeezing his ass cheeks.</p>
<p>Johnny bites back a groan, then rasps, “Don’t be a tease.”</p>
<p>Ten giggles, scooting closer, nipping sweetly at Johnny’s thigh, dangerously close to his dick. It would be so easy to just wrap a hand around his length. Too easy. Ten was always one to enjoy taking the scenic routes, finding the meandering roads and winding forest trails much more interesting and savory.</p>
<p>Ten kisses up Johnny’s crotch, tasting salt on his tongue. He lets his cheek graze Johnny’s balls on his way up to his navel, and the grip on his hair tightens as Johnny gasps. Sometimes, Ten thinks that pulling these sounds and reactions out of Johnny can be as enjoyable as getting his mouth on his dick. Shifting on the mattress, Ten kneels so he can climb further up, arms still circling Johnny’s waist. As Ten mouths wetly over his belly and chest, Johnny’s breathing is coming out ragged, heavy exhales morphing into pants and wheezes the moment Ten’s lips close around a nipple. For a couple of beats, Johnny gladly takes it, hands sliding down from Ten’s hair to press into the hollows of his collarbones. But then he grabs Ten’s face with two huge, wide-open hands, easily pulling Ten up and into a kiss.</p>
<p>It’s the kind of unexpected kiss that burns you inside out, gets you slipping like molten lava. Johnny hoists Ten up, holds him in place with an arm around his waist. Ten whines into the kiss, feeling the switch in control happen rather smoothly, with Johnny’s mouth mapping out his mouth as he gently lowers both of them to the bed. He wants to protest having it seized from him so abruptly, but Johnny bites at his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, then moves down to Ten’s neck before quickly backing up to kiss him again. It’s so much at such a rapid pace that Ten can’t bring himself to speak. He just allows himself to be worked into putty, Johnny’s hands working expertly on Ten’s pants while his mouth keeps on stealing Ten’s breath away.</p>
<p>Like a playlist set on shuffle. When Ten thinks they’ve finally gotten into familiar territory, Johnny will find a way to twist things and surprise him. Maybe that’s why he can’t get enough of it. Can’t get enough of Johnny, and his mouth, and this often messy room and his stupid frat boy aesthetics. Ten can’t get enough of him.</p>
<p>Johnny makes his way downward, mouthing at Ten’s half-hard dick, squeezing his hips. It’s slower now, a lot more sinuous and languid. Yet, Ten pants and clutches at the bedsheets as if they’re both freefalling; as if every press of Johnny’s fingers to Ten’s skin drives him one step closer to utter madness.</p>
<p>“John,” Ten moans. His back arches from the bed when he feels the wet warmth of Johnny’s mouth taking him in, the sheets ruffling as he readjusts. Ten lets his eyes flutter open and he glances down, catches Johnny’s gaze. Ten’s dick pops out of Johnny’s mouth, a string of saliva and precome connecting Johnny’s lips to the tip, and Johnny licks his palm before stroking his shaft. He watches for Ten’s reaction, speeding and slowing down whenever he realizes Ten is getting too worked up.</p>
<p>Slowly, Johnny’s focus changes. He comes up for a brief, searing kiss, then takes a pillow and settles it underneath Ten’s hip, elevating it. Propping one of Ten’s legs over his own shoulder, Johnny pokes at Ten’s entrance. Now, this is a rhythm Ten knows. Johnny prods and licks him open, using the spit and precome that oozed down from Ten’s dick to insert a tentative finger, then a second. Eventually, the slide gets rough and dry, so Ten moves by instinct, reaching into the bedside table and pulling the bottle of lube from the drawer. He checks if they’ve got enough and tosses it in Johnny’s general direction. Obviously, Johnny isn’t ready for it, so the stray bottle hits his forehead.</p>
<p>“Thanks, darling,” he teases, grabbing the bottle and squirting some of the lube straight onto Ten’s asshole. </p>
<p>“That’s what you get for not letting me suck you off,” Ten retorts, letting out a moan once Johnny thrusts in particularly deep.</p>
<p>“Wanted to take care of you,” Johnny mumbles, kissing the inner parts of Ten’s thigh, biting his plump ass cheeks, spreading them apart. The cheekiness that permeated the air during their previous exchange subdues as Johnny licks and fucks him open, and then it’s just the muted sounds of Ten’s breathing and Johnny’s ministrations.</p>
<p>Johnny’s fingers -- his long fingers easily find Ten’s gland. He prods at it once, testing the waters, attentive to Ten’s response. Ten wheezes, biting back a moan when Johnny touches it again. The wave of pleasure washes over him at once. He can feel his nipples hardening from the stimuli; he pinches at them with thumb and forefinger just as Johnny pushes at his prostate one more time. Ten moans, fingers tightening on his nubs, ass thrusting into Johnny’s fingers. That feeling that signifies the beginnings of his orgasm rises up, and Ten clenches, sliding both hands down his sweaty body to grip at Johnny’s wrists.</p>
<p>Looking up at Ten, Johnny halts. Acknowledges.</p>
<p>He rises onto his knees, shifting both of them on the mattress. It gives Ten an eyeful of his gorgeous cock, wet and glistening as Johnny pumps himself into full hardness. Ten swallows, rubbing sweat away from his forehead when Johnny rips the condom packet off and rolls it down his length with a sigh. </p>
<p>His hand, still gripping the shaft, guides the head of his dick so it’s perfectly lined with Ten’s entrance. He pauses, looks up at Ten, maintains eye contact for a few seconds. Johnny knows how to stretch these moments like nobody else. Here is Ten, lying with his ass wide open, dick flushed and hard against his belly while Johnny takes him in, rubs a hand over the legs tightly circling his waist, licks over his bottom lip. </p>
<p>Johnny smiles, asks, “Darling?” Ten nods and Johnny pushes it in. </p>
<p>It’s a tight fit. Johnny’s dick is quite sizable, and due to Ten’s eagerness they didn’t spend a long time prepping, but Johnny takes it easy. He holds Ten’s rim open so the head pops in, then smoothes a hand down Ten’s navel, knowing that hands over his body tend to distract Ten from pain. A mix of sweat and pre-come leaking from Ten’s dick makes his hand drift rather easily over the planes of Ten’s abdomen. Johnny takes hold of Ten’s length and rubs pre-come all over the glans and the underside. The feeling of Johnny’s wet hand fisting Ten’s dick while a cock eases into his asshole is enough to have his jaw hanging ajar when he moans. Sweat trickles down his forehead and into his eyes, but Ten doesn’t even care. Not when the drag of Johnny’s hard dick inside him and the curling of his fist as he strokes Ten’s shaft make it so damn hard for him to focus.</p>
<p>Johnny pulls a tiny bit out, only to push it that much deeper. It stings.</p>
<p>Breath caught in his throat and stomach tightly clenched, Ten whimpers, “It hurts.”</p>
<p>“Relax,” Johnny instructs. He squeezes more lube onto the point of connection between his dick and Ten’s rim, using his thumb to coat it all around Ten’s entrance before searching Ten’s gaze. “Baby, you’re clenching. Let it go.”</p>
<p>Ten takes a deep breath, waiting for the moment his body will go lax and pleasure will take control. Johnny then leans forward, covering Ten’s body with his own, lying over him with a forearm next to Ten’s head to keep his weight from pressing down on Ten. His other hand cups Ten’s cheek, and his eyes roam on Ten’s face.</p>
<p>“Darling,” Johnny whispers, pressing a kiss to Ten’s parted lips. He brushes damp hair away from Ten’s forehead, kisses down the bridge of Ten’s nose, the corners of his mouth. “It’s just us,” Johnny says, and it’s so quiet and intimate that Ten shudders, eyes fluttering closed when Johnny kisses his lids. </p>
<p>Suddenly, something erupts inside of Ten. <i>Something</i> bursting from inside this massive, dormant volcano of emotions he’s feeling right now. It’s like the tension tightening around his shoulders and neck loosens up, and his whole body goes limber. Suspiciously, it feels like a whole lot of love.</p>
<p>Gently, Johnny rolls his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. The head of Johnny’s cock pushes against Ten’s prostate, and it’s maddening.</p>
<p>“Johnny,” he whines, wrapping his arms tightly around Johnny’s torso, taken by this weird notion that if he’s not close enough, it won’t feel right. Which is crazy. It always feels right with Johnny. It’s not about the angle or the speed or any frivolous technique. It’s about Johnny, and how his touch has Ten’s skin bristling, how he’s so attuned to Ten’s needs and wants that it sometimes seems as if he’s read an entire manual of instructions on how to please and sate one Ten.</p>
<p>Like now, as he’s slowly picking up a rhythm in his thrusts, and his dick pushes into Ten and it feels <i>too much</i>, Ten lets out a string of broken moans and whimpers, to which Johnny replies with a kiss. </p>
<p>As they fuck, the slide of Johnny’s dick grows easier. With each push of Johnny’s cock against Ten’s gland, he perks up, pushing back to meet Johnny’s thrusts, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock nestled between their bodies. It builds up as the pace quickens, and Johnny, definitely sensing Ten’s need of a hand on him, pulls out in order to switch their positions. </p>
<p>He rolls Ten onto his side and positions behind him, one arm under Ten’s hair as the other pulls Ten’s ass flush against his crotch. Ten’s cock twitches at merely being handled like this. Johnny pushes it in, and Ten groans, thrusting back into his dick. The new position makes it tighter, but there’s the added bonus of Johnny’s hand stroking Ten’s cock, and it’s so fucking good that Ten’s head just lolls to the side and his whole body goes pliant. Johnny kisses up his neck, behind his ear; but everything, all of the sensations kinda pile up together, and all of a sudden Ten can’t really tell where they’re coming from. It just keeps building, and building, and building.</p>
<p>White spurts into Johnny’s hand and all over the sheets with Ten’s release, a long whimper rolling down his tongue as Johnny’s assault to his prostate continues as he comes. The hand gripping Ten’s cock moves up to his abdomen, pulling him tight against Johnny’s chest, preventing Ten from escaping from the increasingly fast thrusts. With a broken moan into Ten’s ear, Johnny comes, buried deep inside him, Ten held in his arms.</p>
<p>For a while, they just exist next to each other, coming down from their high, breathing down to a steady rhythm. </p>
<p>Johnny pulls out, slowly, and Ten hums, rubbing both hands up and down the forearm pillowing his head. He presses a kiss to Johnny’s open palm, giggling when Johnny kisses him back, on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Johnny asks, his breath hot on the back of Ten’s neck. </p>
<p>Ten nods, wanting to press into Johnny’s chest, but mindful of his softening cock. </p>
<p>“You’ll stay, right?” </p>
<p>Thinking of Jongin and the rest of his members, Ten ponders. He hasn’t checked his phone ever since leaving the party, they could be looking for him. Someone could have seen him with Johnny, they could be fuming right now. The bell that he’s now dating someone from Epsilon Eta Rho rings loud and clear, and Ten can’t help but predict all the chaos that will befall them once Psi Tau’s president (and number one Eta Rho hater) gets wind of it.</p>
<p>Ten groans, pressing his face onto Johnny’s arm. Said arm curls, pulling Ten in. </p>
<p>“Darling?” Johnny checks, lifting to peer at Ten’s face. Ten meets his eyes.</p>
<p>Johnny. Beautiful, kind, oftentimes messy and disgusting frat boy Johnny. So obviously in love with Ten, so good to and for him. Ten can’t deny he’s been feeling lighter and breezier ever since he and Johnny started seeing each other. There isn’t a drop of doubt in Ten’s body that he wants <i>this</i>. He really, really does. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Ten pecks at Johnny’s lips. “Get me some paper towels.”</p>
<p>Johnny promptly extracts himself from the bed, padding into his bathroom to look for the paper towels. As Ten watches his naked form walk away, he decides he can deal with Kim Jongin’s wrath if it means he’ll get to keep that view for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>@ <a href="http://www.twitter.com/maplemooncake">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>